


life still goes on

by themundaneweirdo



Series: detective au [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Baby Lee, Ben Being A Good Mommy, Ben Will Be Called Momma Don’t Come For Me, Breastfeeding, Fluff, Gwilym Being A Good Daddy, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nursing, Pregnancy, There’s A Surprise Inside, Wren Is Here For The Milk, guess what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: The sheets are cool and comfortable around Gwilym’s legs where he’s sitting up in bed, taping away confidently on his laptop with determined speed.





	life still goes on

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! Some more Harlee fluff before we dive back into the (hopefully) more happy lives of Joe and Rami. Don’t worry, they’re fine, and they’ve got some fluffiness coming their way!
> 
> Wren is about 11 months old here (sorry for the time jump)
> 
> Enjoy!

The sheets are cool and comfortable around Gwilym’s legs where he’s sitting up in bed, taping away confidently on his laptop with determined speed. Frankie is laying where there’s a few manilla files scattered around the bed top, some weighed down with paper clips that stick out, and others open with sheet after sheet piled into a thick stack. He’s attempting to finish a report he brought home for work, it’s not a long one, it’s just been sitting on his desk for almost a week, and he’s finally getting to complete it. He scratches his beard, which is desperately in need of trim, as someone steps out of the bathroom. 

Ben is carrying Wren on his hip, a wet towel over his other arm, and he throws the towel in the hampers before he sits the baby on the bed, just a little out of arms length from Gwilym. The Welshman reaches out and grabs Wren around the middle, and slowly drags him back until he’s flush to his side, little chubby legs kicking the folders and papers, spreading them out all across the bed. The beagle takes her opportunity to smell the baby, and she licks the bottom of Wren’s little feet and his face, causing him to giggle and push at the dogs head. 

Gwilym also chuckles and gently pushes the dog away, much to Frankie and Wren’s disappointment. Ben grins as he starts scratching her between the ears, and says, “He’s already clean, girl.”

Even Gwilym pushing her away couldn’t keep Wren from reaching out for the dog, and he drops a sloppy, slobbery kiss to Frankie’s head, smiling and putting his two teeth that sit perfectly in the middle of his bottom gums on display. Ben laughs at his son, and that makes Wren giggle back louder, uncoordinatedly clapping his hands together and then bouncing on his diapered butt. He’s get so giddy when someone gives him minimal praise and affection, it makes both Gwilym and Ben’s heart ache.

Ben turns to walk back into the bathroom, but stops and turns back around on his heels. “Is Wren going to distract you? I can take him downstairs for a while after I brush my teeth.”

“No, I’m actually just going to wrap this up in the morning. It’s late.”

The blonde man nods and goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth as Gwilym closes his lap top and tries to shuffle all his papers together. It proves to be a hassle as Wren keeps trying to grab some, and he ignores Gwilym’s stern, “no,” and continues to grapple for purchase of the items. The Welshmen is lucky he gets all his things in order, in spite of the baby’s annoyed huffs when everything is put on the nightstand, way out of his reach, and he manages to get himself and Wren settled into bed before Ben returns. 

Frankie settles at the end of the bed as Ben slides in the covers and lays on his back, shifting a few times as Wren tries to lay half on top of him. As soon as he’s comfortable and in a good position, Ben feels tiny hands pushing at his shirt, and he sighs.

“Hold on,” Gwilym chides, pulling Wren away from Ben just long enough for him to get situated, “mommy isn’t going anywhere.”

Ben rucks up his shirt until it’s under his armpits, and moves again and puts a pillow behind himself so he’s partially on his side with a little bit of space beside him. He beckons his son to him, so Gwilym lets go and allows the fidgeting blonde baby to launch himself at his mother. Wren’s little hands wander over the skin of Ben’s chest, and then his mouth moves along the curve of Ben’s pec before latching onto his nipple.

The blonde man sighs at the intimacy, his little son dutifully drinking down whatever milk is in his breast, just as eager and hungry as he was the day he was born. Wrens beautiful eyes blink up at Ben, eyelashes fluttering against his chubby cheeks as his hands unconsciously massage the skin around Ben’s nipple to help the milk flow. Ben shyly smiles and gently strokes his son’s hair, his other hand touching over Wren’s leg that’s thrown over his middle. 

Gwilym watches all this from his side of the bed, propped up on his elbow while his hand supports his head, and he smiles. He knows how important these moments are to Ben, how much it affects his relationship with their son, and Gwilym is more than happy to sit back and let them bask in the closeness they both need. He feels like an intruder sometimes because he can’t possibly share that type of relationship with Wren, but he can admire it from afar, and he can be overjoyed that Ben is allowed such intimacy.

Both parents watch as their baby’s eyes begin to flutter, and Ben feels him blow a breath out from his nose. He’s nearing a stage of pre-sleep where he’s not yet unconscious, but he’s docile and not sucking harshly at Ben’s nipple anymore, he’s more focused on the feeling of his belly slow filling up, and the body heat radiating off of his mother. Ben sweeps a few stray blonde curls from his forehead, and then Gwilym leans over a little as not to disturb him, and gently presses a kiss to his brow.

“Peanut,” the Welshman lovingly whispers against his son’s skin, and both he and Ben chuckle when Wren’s eyebrows pinch together at the nickname.

Gwilym’s eyes drift from his son’s angelic face to his husband’s middle, his pale skin bare to him to see, and he smiles to himself. He lays a hand out on the blonde man’s belly, still flat but soft from the weight he still has from carrying Wren, and his fingers gently trace the c-section scar. Gwilym thinks it’s beautiful, and he strokes his thumb over the delicate flesh, knowing what’s just beneath Ben’s skin.

It’s almost like they’re thinking about the same thing as Ben suddenly begins to speak.

“You’re going to have to share your milk one day,” Ben says to Wren, even if the baby can’t comprehend anything coming out of his mouth, “because you’re going to be a big brother.”

Gwilym smiles softly, laying down to spoon behind his son, and moves his arm across Wren and Ben. He ignores his son’s groan of surprise, and leans in to kiss Ben, lingering for a few sweet pecks, and then kisses the top of Wren’s head, the little blonde angel not taking notice as he slips into sleep. Gwilym strokes one hand down his son’s back, chuckling to himself because they get to do this all over again.

They’re having another baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Makes you want to stab your eyes out? (Probably)
> 
> Let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you guys! Please make sure to leave love and support in the comments and check out my tumblr @themundaneweirdo!
> 
> If you want to contact me speedy quick and get insight to the upcoming updates for the series, don’t be afraid to drop an ask in my askbox on Tumblr!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


End file.
